Infierno en carne propia
by Aurora Friki Reid-Mikaelson
Summary: "Siento un retorcido placer por el dolor que no consigo infligirte". Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2014 del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Regalo para Sorcieres de la Niege.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía, pero basada en una petición de **Sorcieres de la Niege**.

* * *

><p>Este fic participa en el <strong>Amigo Invisible 2014<strong> del foro **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**.

* * *

><p><strong>DEDICATORIA: <strong>

_Querida Sorcieres: _

_Espero que te guste mi regalo. Lo hice con todo el cariño e inspiración que he tenido. Disculpa la tardanza, pero he tenido algunos problemas en escribir. ¡Bloqueo total! Tu petición me encanto, pero se me hizo un poco difícil, dado que intente mantener a Luna lo bastante canon posible y yo soy mala para mantener los personajes canon. Siempre le tengo que dar un toque personal mio, pero he hecho mi intento y espero que estés complacida con tu regalo. _

_**¡Feliz Navidad y Propero Año Nuevo! **_

_Que este año que comienza sea uno lleno de bendiciones y que todo lo que tu corazón anhele se cumpla. Que todos esos planes trazados para este nuevo año sean logrados y pro beneficio para ti y los tuyos. Son mis deseos para ti y tu familia. _

_¡Que lo disfrutes!_

_Besos, Aurora _

* * *

><p><span><strong>PETICION<strong>**:**

Alguna historia de un malo que disfrute siendo malo, pero cuyas maldades no vayan muy lejos. Y cuya víctima sea Luna Lovegood. Puede haber historia de amor. Puede ser Theo Nott si estáis acostumbrados a eso pero también puede ser un OC. Eso sí, Luna tiene que ser rarita como ella sola. Que sea convincentemente cannon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AGRADECIMIENTO<strong>**:**

Gracias a mi hija adoptiva por esa ayuda especial que me ha dado para hacer este fic.

* * *

><p><strong>INFIERNO EN CARNE PROPIA<strong>

* * *

><p>Es otra tarde más que enloquezco al ver tus ojos secos como los huesos de los muertos, sin rastro de la humedad de las lágrimas y la mirada tan altiva como siempre. Quiero causarte daño y no lo consigo, lo cual me frustra poderosamente. Cualquier otra chica que en tu lugar se lanzaría a mis pies suplicando piedad, pero tú te muestras impasible como si los daños del mundo no pudieran afectarte.<p>

Lo admito, siento un retorcido placer por el dolor que no consigo infligirte y por la angustia que no logro arraigar en ti. Te atrapo entre mis brazos pero no haces el mínimo esfuerzo para intentar soltarte, te siento como una débil muñeca de porcelana entre mis músculos agarrotados de la desesperación y tus labios continúan murmurando cosas sin sentimientos que mi mente no es capaz de comprender.

La esperanza se puede vislumbrar en tu rostro como una estrella fugaz que interrumpe en medio de un cielo oscuro de invierno. Puede que tengas la esperanza de salir del castillo con vida e ilesa pero no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente. Soy un experto cazador y jamás dejo escapar a mis víctimas una vez que las tengo en mis brazos.

—¿Por qué no lloras? —murmuro demasiado cerca de tu rostro y estoy seguro que mi aliento gélido acaba de azotar tu piel que luce muy fina para mi gusto. Tienes mucha perfección en tu cuerpo y eso no lo puedo permitir—. ¡Quiero que llores!

Tus ojos grises como la superficie del Lago Negro congelada me miran con solemnidad. Tus pestañas son abanicos plateados que caen lentamente con cada una de tus palabras y en tus pupilas sigue teniendo lugar ese brillo que muestra la confianza en ti misma que tienes.

—¿Qué razón tendría para llorar? A mi lado tengo un blibber maravilloso que me está diciendo algo demasiado gracioso. Tengo ganas de reír.

Mis dedos se aferran a tus hombros hasta que los nudillos me quedan blancos y tu delicada piel queda magullada. Tampoco así tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y no te muestras derrotada. El único derrotado soy yo que no puede hacer escurrir ni una sola gota de tu mirada.

—¿Piensas qué una criatura invisible e imaginaria podrá detenerme?

—Me harás daño de todos modos, ¿verdad? Yo no le tengo miedo al dolor, señor Lestrange. Hace muchos años que conozco lo que es sufrir por verdaderos motivos y usted no es uno de ellos.

Tu nuevo desafío hacia mi persona llega como una violenta cachetada pero más fuerte es la que le propino a tu rostro. Ahora tienes la mejilla violácea y el labio cortado, un hilillo de sangre te corre por la conmensura pero tú finges susurrar unas palabras a tu lado izquierdo.

—¿Qué piensa tu criatura imaginaria de lo que acabo de hacerte? ¿Impedirá qué vuelva a golpearte?

—Mi blibber maravilloso lo único que puede hacer es sentir lástima de usted. Al igual que yo, solamente puedo sentir lástima de un ser tan mezquino y cruel.

Vuelvo a golpearte pero sentir mi puño contra tu rostro ya no significa ningún placer para mí. Hace demasiado tiempo que descubrí que es lo que verdaderamente te duele Luna Lovegood y tengo una noticia para ti: el infierno no hace más que comenzar.

Cautivo tus labios con los míos y me embriago con el sabor de tu sangre. Esa sangre que por mí entera culpa se encuentra en tu boca. El sabor es lo más delicioso que jamás he tenido oportunidad de probar y a ti no te gusta que te bese pero lo hago de todos modos porque eso es lo que consigue lastimarte.

Lastimo tu delicada boca y luego te arrojo con fuerza al suelo, ahora me pongo a tu altura y una sonrisa macabra se puede delatar en mis labios. Sé cómo te sientes, la humillación y el maltrato por fin se apoderan de tu mirada. Cada vez que puedo lograr eso, por más mínimo que sea, es un triunfo para mí.

Te preguntas cómo has llegado hasta éste punto, a veces yo también me lo pregunto. Pero déjame recordarte que soy un experto en las artes del dolor y una vez que me hago adicto a una víctima tan frágil como tú, es imposible que la deje escapar. Abandona cualquier posibilidad de huir lejos de mí porque no te lo voy a permitir. Nadie podrá librarte.

Me perteneces Luna Lovegood. Eres mía y no hay existe nada ni nadie que consiga cambiarlo. También debes preguntarte por qué te hago sentir el infierno en carne propia pero simplemente no puedo renunciar a mi lado oscuro y vengativo por rechazarme. Mi ego masculino se siente herido por tu negativa pero no te preocupes, prefiero tomar los trofeos por la fuerza. Me gusta alimentarme de tu dolor y encuentro satisfacción en verte sangrar lágrimas.

—¿Tu blibber maravilloso puede salvarte de lo que estoy a punto de hacerte?

—Solamente tú puedes salvarme de ti mismo —murmuras con dificultad, la sangre continúa inundando tu paladar—. ¿Lo harás?

—No lo creo.

—Nunca te hice nada. Yo jamás le hice daño a nadie.

Una carcajada irónica suena en mi boca. No puedo contenerme al ver tu expresión tan miserable.

—Si le hiciste daño o no a alguien, no viene al caso. Me llamaste la atención Lovegood y hasta que una nueva víctima no me llame la atención, tendrás que aprender a convivir con el infierno. Tu blibber maravilloso puede hacerte compañía.

Me vuelvo a inclinar en tu dirección. Tu piel es suave como el pétalo de una rosa pero no huele como una, demasiadas semanas siendo prisionera en el sótano de la mansión Malfoy. Deslizo mis manos por tu piel y la incinero, acabando con cualquier rastro de pureza que pueda tener.

La frescura y la tranquilidad por la que se caracteriza tu voz, repentinamente ya no existe y el único culpable soy yo. Un nuevo triunfo para la colección escasa que es tu persona. Tu rostro se ve patético y al mismo tiempo te deseo como a ningún ser sobre la tierra.

¿Por qué tienes un efecto de esa magnitud en mí?

Nuevamente te aprisiono con mis brazos y luego me coloco sobre ti. Puedo observar en lo que se convierte tu alma lentamente, pasa del color blanco al negro. La desesperación de saber que nunca irá nadie por ti, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para detener la injusticia que se vive en el mundo mágico y la que vives en persona y los sentimientos marchitos. Todo debe ser abrumante.

Te beso los nudillos y entonces comprendo que acabo de romperte. Me fascina el resultado de la muñeca de porcelana que conseguí. Un espectáculo tenebroso que a Rodolphus le encantará.

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?<em>


End file.
